Aun te falta mucho, Ryoma
by LadyGT
Summary: Sakuno siempre estuvo enamorada de Echizen Ryoma, y Ryoma de Ryuzaki Sakuno, increíblemente. Lo que sucedió es que, aunque se quisieran, Ryoma tuvo que irse a Estados Unidos y le rompió el corazón a su pobre damisela. Ahora el tiempo pasó y los dos cambiaron totalmente, y no en sentido físico. Así que cuando Echizen vuelve a Japón, no sabe si odiar a la nueva Sakuno o amarla.
1. Prologo

Luego de una partida dolorosa, Sakuno caminaba sin rumbo y a pesar de que las gotas frías de la lluvia la empapaban, en su corazón le faltaba el anhelo de ir a las canchas de tenis sólo para ver a su lindo príncipe golpear la pelota una y otra vez contra la pared. Aún podía escuchar los jadeos constantes juntos con el eco de las pelotas, podía verse recogerlas luego de que él lanzara una de sus maldiciones con el ceño fruncido, su resoplido después de que acomodara su gorra favorita, y también se veía a ella misma, contra el alambrado separándola del mundo de su amado, mirándola y amándolo desde la distancia.

Un gemido suave y casi imperceptible salió de su garganta, descubrió que le temblaban los brazos y las piernas, que su ropa deportiva se apegaba a su cuerpo cada vez más, y que un gran trueno se destacó bajo el cielo gris. Esta vez, se odió así misma por no haber llevado un paraguas consigo sabiendo que el pronóstico diría que llovería. Ahora debería buscar algún escondite que tuviera techo para que lo le diera una gran pulmonía, o podría salir corriendo a su casa.

La segunda opción le resultó más atractiva.

Corriendo sin parar como si luchara por su vida, Sakuno jadeaba en dirección hasta la casa Ryuzaki, su casa. No podía detenerse, por alguna razón aquella maratón le daba una sensación extraña, la ausencia de su príncipe le afectó más de lo que ella pensaba puesto que tenía esa raqueta roja como recuerdo, abrazándola como si fuera lo más valiosa para sí misma; estar corriendo la hacía sentir en libertar pero también la hacía sentir como si fuera una completa cobarde. Porque de eso mismo se trataba, ella estaba escapando de sus problemas, evitando de sus lágrimas se derramaran.

Ryoma le había roto el corazón, ahora más que nunca, se sentía una pobre desvalida. Aunque muy en el fondo, ella quería que fuera feliz, con o sin ella, estaría dispuesto a abandonar aquello que preciaba, pero se quedaría con un trocito de su corazón; y esto representaba la raqueta favorita de él. Ya que aquello que sólo al principio era admiración para su sorpresa, se convirtió en su primer amor y la persona más importante para ella.

Cuando él volviera, se haría más fuerte.

Ahora se encontraba justo en el aeropuerto, esperando a alguien.

Su corazón estaba asustado, oprimido, angustiado; pero su objetivo era la razón por la que todavía seguía de pie. Allí no había nadie más que personas desconocidas, algunas esperando su vuelo, otras volviendo; pero entre ellas se destacó una con unas grandes maletas y por supuesto, su bolso con el equipaje digno de un tenista no quedaba atrás.

Escuchó a una locutora que anunciaba el vuelo de un avión, que iba a salir dentro de tantos minutos; no obstante, eso no era lo que importaba, le importaba aquella persona, la que estaba frente suyo, mirándola sorprendido.

Él era digno de halagos, halagos de todo tipo. Sin importar su edad o condición física él era digno de todo lo que ella jamás podría ser. Porque él era inteligente, guapo, amable, muy buen tenista y una persona excepcional. Él era el sueño de toda chica.

Él era Tezuka Kunimitsu.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Así era. Con sus gafas y su cabello sedoso, alborotado porque seguramente su viaje había sido bastante pesado. Podía identificar un poco de su acento alemán, tal vez él se había acostumbrado tanto allí que su acento hubiera cambiado, y sin duda también había cambiado él.

Haciendo una reverencia, Sakuno habló claramente con la cara ruborizada. Cómo si hablarle al ex capitán de Seigaku fuera completamente un suicidio.

— ¡Por favor, Tezuka-sempai!—exclamó. — ¡Hágame su alumna, se lo imploro!

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Tezuka estaba perplejo, jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que la nieta de su ex entrenadora estaría pidiéndole semejante cosa, teniendo en cuenta de que su tenis era sencillamente un desastre.

Un silencio incómodo invadió aquél aeropuerto, la nieta de la entrenadora aún no levantaba la vista y eso le estaba molestando un poco. Sakuno, con lo poco que la conocía, podía ser una niña amable y dispuesta a todo, pero también podía ser una niña obstinada e increíblemente terca con lo que quería. Era la imagen de su abuela.

Suspirando con malestar, Kunimitsu se acomodó los lentes una vez más.

—Primero que nada, levanta la vista. —pidió él con una mueca. Poco a poco se reveló el rostro de la joven adolescente, adornada de unos preciosos ojos con sus largas trenzas.

—Sempai, yo…

Su sempai no la dejó terminar a pesar de Ryuzaki tenía planeado tartamudear, le tiró el bolso que traía consigo. Por suerte, ella reaccionó rápidamente y lo acogió por completo aunque en su rostro lo único que reflejaba era la sorpresa.

Vio que Tezuka comenzó a caminar junto con su maleta adelante suyo, mentalmente él se estaba regañando a sí mismo por ser tan blando con las de su género opuesto; y es que no era una de las personas más gruñonas sino que más bien era una de las más comprensivas, pero a veces esa comprensión se le iba por el caño cuando colmaban su paciencia o abusaban de eso. Pero admitía que una de las cualidades de Ryuzaki era su gran determinación, y eso no cualquier persona podía tenerlo.

— ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!—Vociferó al ver que ella se quedaba atrás, parpadeando dignamente como una idiota. — ¡Acompáñame a llevar eso al taxi!

— Pero…

—Tu entrenamiento comienza mañana por la mañana.


	2. Chapter 1

Cada mañana Sakuno luego del desayuno y de su entrenamiento, comenzaba su sesión de yoga y relajamiento. A pesar de que no estaba acostumbrada al principio, poco a poco fue adaptándose a la tranquilidad al punto de que eso influyera en su personalidad, siendo totalmente diferente a lo que era dos años y medio atrás. El relajarse le permitía concentrarse sin importarle lo demás a la hora de un partido, su juego era totalmente conservador y objetivo; era agresiva cuando la ocasión lo recurría, pero lo que más destacaba en ella era su mirada perdida cuando tomaba la raqueta, corriendo de un lado a otro para perseguir la pelota y golpearla.

Después de mucho tiempo, todavía no conseguía crear una técnica propia y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba de sí misma; sin embargo, sus oponentes quedaban completamente perplejos cuando estaban cansados y veían a Ryuzaki corriendo con completa calma casi sin derramar una gota de sudor. Era ese momento en donde ella hacía el contra ataque y ganaba el partido.

Desde la partida del Sr. Innombrable−porque ése era su nuevo nombre− Sakuno tuvo una nueva pasión, y esa era correr después de la escuela, hacía piques en cada manzana, comprobando su velocidad y resistencia. Ella no sólo era una simple tenista apasionada e inspirada por alguien, era mucho más que eso; y Tezuka claramente se daba cuenta de que su determinación era su gran talento.

— ¡Más largo! ¡No, más duro! ¡Sostén bien esa raqueta!

Tezuka Kunimitsu era un entrenador excepcional, pero así como amable también podía ser gruñón y muy, muy exigente. Pero sacando todo lo malo que era, Ryuzaki estaba más que contenta de sólo saber que Tezuka se preocupaba por ella.

La relación de ambos al principio era dura, pero por culpa de su abuela, Sumire Ryuzaki, él fue obligado a volverse más blando con la pequeña; hasta que sin darse cuenta los dos formaron un vínculo casi inseparable.

Luego del desayuno era Tezuka quién siempre la esperaba en la puerta de su casa los días de semana para llevarla al Seishun Gakuen en su moto, y era Tezuka quien siempre trataba de levantarle el ánimo siempre que podía.

Ahora Sakuno era quien escuchaba los rebotes de la pelota, quien jadeaba corriendo de un lado a otro, quien mantenía la cabeza en el juego, era ella quien maldecía en silencio cuando perdía un punto. El viento hacía danzar sus cabellos cuando golpeaba a la pelota una vez más, dándole el efecto necesario para llevar la delantera. Sonreía calmada y miraba a su entrenador en la banca cuando había un punto ganado.

 _No bajes la guardia._

Cambio de brazo. El izquierdo ahora sostenía el mango con un poco de inexperiencia, su oponente quedó hipnotizado al ver que ella había alcanzado la pelota una vez más con una enorme rapidez, la misma levanto su brazo concentrando toda su fuerza para que ésta girara con el efecto preciso y con el doble de fuerza.

Ella escuchó al árbitro que daba finalizado el partido, y una vez más Sakuno ganaba.

Acomodó las cuerdas de su raqueta procurando controlar su respiración, poco después ella se dirigió hacia la red para estrechar la mano de su oponente.

—Aún te falta mucho.

Sonriendo, se iba de las canchas evitando al público enardecido.

Así era ella.

Así era su vida.

—Debes estar bromeando si piensas que me tomaré eso. —gruñó tratando de intimidar, pero si se trataba de Inui, ya estaba perdida.

Todo Seigaku la miraba expectante, y a pesar de que la mayoría estaban acostumbrados a defenderla de las garras del loco científico maníaco de Inui, esta vez era una apuesta. Y todos estaban de acuerdo en que la pequeña Ryuzaki debería tomar el jugo.

—Es el nuevo Jugo de Inui. —Le informó Oishi con una sonrisa macabra. —Se llama _**"**_ _ **Súper Jugo Mortal"**_

—Pero no te preocupes, Ryu-chan—decía Momo imitando la misma sonrisa. — No sólo porque se llame _"_ _Súper Jugo Mortal"_ deberías creer que eso puede matarte.

—Se olvidaron de _Sexy_ al principio. —agregó Inui acomodándose los anteojos rectangulares.

Al mismo tiempo, Sakuno y los demás de Seigaku apreciaban−muy poco− la risa malvaba de los tres dentro de los vestidores. Podría jurar que atrás de ellos los rayos y los truenos lo acompañaban, estaba muerta de miedo.

Vio que Fuji se adelantó con su sonrisa típica hacia el vaso y lo miró con deseo. Todos veían como lo levantaba y lo tomó por completo aunque el jugo destilara un olor poco propio. El castaño miró a los demás, sorprendiendo la mirada de todos.

— ¿C-cómo fue?—preguntó Eiji con cierta intriga. Al ver que no reaccionaba pasó su mano frente a su compañero infinidades de veces, pero seguía sin reaccionar. Lo tocó en la punta de la nariz, empujándolo un centímetro. Segundos después Fuji cayó al suelo.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni lo sueñen!—exclamó Sakuno retrocediendo unos pasos atrás, pero Momoshiro y Kawamura la sostuvieron de ambos brazos. — ¡Soltadme!

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y Sakuno palideció. En poco tiempo, ella perdió la consciencia.

Mientras tanto, luego de unos quince minutos un chico de unas gafas llevaba a la castaña entre sus brazos hacia la enfermería, gruñendo obviamente. Suspiró al recordar qué fue lo que pasó antes de que ella ganara el partido para clasificar en el torneo.

Allí estaban, todo el equipo de Seigaku apoyaba a la pequeña Sakuno cuando salía de los vestidores, él todavía no memoraba cuando fue que ella se había vuelto tan popular en tan poco tiempo.

— _¡Apuesto a que la acabas 6-0!_

— _¡¿De qué hablas, Eiji?!—Exclamaba Momo con el ceño fruncido— ¡Apuesto a que dejará que le gane un set sólo para no sobresalir!_

— _¡¿Ya pueden parar?!—intervino Kaidoh con su típico susurro de serpiente. Todos lo miraron y agacharon la cabeza con decepción, él se aclaró la garganta y miró seriamente a Sakuno, quien se esperaba algo realmente serio por su parte—Le ganarás rápido ¿no es así?_

 _Todos cayeron de pies mientras que Sakuno no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas, el capitán de Seishun Gakuen a veces podía ser increíblemente impredecible. Después de recomponerse, Inui interrumpió la animada charla solo para ponerla aún más animada._

— _¿Qué les parece si apostamos?—propuso acomodándose los anteojos, todos los miraron expectantes—Según mis cálculos Ryuzaki-san tiene el 10% de realizar todo lo que han dicho ustedes basado en mis textos._

— _¿Entonces cómo será la apuesta?—preguntó Oishi intrigado._

— _Si Sakuno hace que su contrincante sobreviva a dos sets sin marcar el cero, todos tomaremos de mi nuevo Jugo, llamado "Súper Sexi Jugo Mortal"_

— _¿Y si no lo hace?_

— _Y si no lo hace…—la mirada del científico loco pasó desde Fuji hasta la chica de trenzas— Ella tomará el jugo._

 _Las personas miraron al jugo mortal que había preparado, olía a pestes, sin duda. Nadie excepto Fuji apostaba que sería algo delicioso, no por nada sería mortal. Sus miradas acabaron en la de Sakuno, quien miraba con desagrado la mera idea de tomar ese jugo, y también odiaba las apuestas a pesar de lo mucho que le atrajera._

— _No creo que sea buena idea…—murmuró Kawamura con una mueca—No me agrada la idea de que la pequeña Sakuno tenga que pasar por esto._

— _A mí tampoco—dijo Eiji mirándola con ternura, y al poco tiempo se le abalanzó para abrazarla. — ¡Es como una muñequita!_

— _Oigan oigan…—interrumpió el loco — Me parece que es hora de que la "pequeña Sakuno" crezca, claro, si es que quiere seguir siendo una auténtica y honorable titular formadora del club de tenis. Díganme, ¿quién no se ha bebido el jugo como tradición al entrar al equipo?_

 _Se miraron unos a otros, pensativos. La chica de trenzas largas dio un suspiro, dando su aprobación, tendría que hacerlo o no sería una auténtica titular del club de tenis._

 _Poco tiempo después de que terminara el partido, Sakuno había ganado sin que la pobre chica sobreviviera a un solo set, todos habían exclamados emocionados abrazándola pero al mismo tiempo, sonriendo con maldad. Éste sería el fin para la ya no tan pequeña Sakuno._

Y allí estaba él, caminando en los pasillos para dirigirse a la enfermería con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba como era que sus "amigos" lo persuadían sólo para que pasara más tiempo con su alumna. Era horrible tener que escuchar sus carcajadas y burlas sólo por el hecho que desde hace dos años Tezuka se había vuelto mucho más cercano a la castaña sólo por el tenis. Más cercano que nadie más.

Claro que, si se ponía a pensar, ella era una chica increíble. Poseía unas facciones dignas de una diosa−y eso que él no creía en tales cosas como deidades−, era inteligente y muy amable. Podía ser tierna con quien se lo proponía y a veces él mismo podía ser el blanco de aquello; sin embargo, tenía sus días, en los que le resultaba completamente fastidiosa y quisquillosa, eso lo sabía muy bien. Pero más que nada, él mismo no se sentía así como si fuese estar enamorado−si eso es lo que sus compañeros pensaban, claro−. Él sencillamente no era el tipo que encajaba precisamente con una mujer como ella, también cabe la circunstancia de que era dos años mayor que ella y que Ryuzaki todavía seguía enamorada del Sr. Innombrable. Su ex enemigo, ex contrincante.

Comenzó a pensar en él. ¿Estaría mejorando en el tenis tal y como se lo había pedido?

Claro que sí, aunque su espíritu orgulloso y holgazán lo sedujeran, él amaba el tenis.

Tanto que, había dejado a una pobre chica con el corazón partido en dos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza al pensar en esas tonterías, miró hacia el frente por lo que poco divisó una figura negra. La luminosidad hacía que no pudiera figurar el rostro pero cuando se acercaban cada vez más, Kunimitsu casi dejó de respirar al ver que una gorra blanca junto con un bolso deportivo caminaba a dirección contraria junto con una chica.

Se quedó varado, de pie, mirando como su ex compañero pasaba por su lado, y justo cuando creía que se iría se detuvo a su lado, quitándose las gafas de sol que tenía puestas. Supuso que era para que no lo reconocieran.

—Capitán.

Bueno, definitivamente era él. Intentó mantener la calma para no golpearlo en el pasillo, dejando escapar un leve suspiro. Se volteó aún con la castaña en brazos mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, no había cambiado en casi nada. Quizás tendría uno o dos centímetros más arriba de lo que recordara, pero todavía seguía siendo poseedor de aquellos ojos ámbar, de su típica frase y de su sonrisa orgullosa. La de medio lado.

Tezuka lo miró seriamente, y no era bobo como para percatarse de que él miraba a su castaña− ¿Desde cuándo era _su_ castaña?− con interés. Se relamió los labios, ¿acaso estaba nervioso? Ahora posó sus ojos en lo de él.

Podía jurar que ardían como fuego.

—Echizen. —dijo casi como un saludo. La tensión era terrible, cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso.

—Nos veremos en las canchas—musitó antes de irse, su seguidora lo miró sorprendida pero luego se fue no sin antes irse con una reverencia de respeto.

Casi como si fuera un hechizo, Ryuzaki se removió y poco a poco abrió los ojos, perdida. Los ojos carmines de ella miraron los de su entrenador una vez más, que éste la miraba con un deje de preocupación. Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si fuera una gatita, e intentó decirle con palabras mudas que podía pararse por sí misma. Tezuka suspiró y la dejó en el suelo, Sakuno simplemente se apoyó contra la pared esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Hablabas con alguien?—le preguntó aun con una cara algo mareada.

—Para nada. —respondió saliendo de su sorpresa bien disimulada. Tal vez las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido para cosas como esas. — ¿Te encuentras bien? La enfermería está a unos pasos de aquí, yo puedo…

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, cerrándose una vez más.

— ¿Podemos ver los otros partidos?

—De acuerdo—accedió con desgana. La tomó de la mano y re direccionaron hacia el lado en donde estaban las demás canchas, aunque si eso significara que Ryuzaki volviera a ver al Sr. Innombrable, la hizo entender que él estaría allí para apoyarla. De cualquier forma y manera. —Vamos.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _¡Corre, corre, corre!"_

Sakuno Ryuzaki estaba a punto de perder un punto y volver al agónico Deuce. Obviamente, eso heriría su orgullo como tenista femenino, a pesar de que en ese deporte no fuera lo suficientemente buena.

El partido iba 6-5 a favor suyo, estaba casi arrepentida de haberla dejado ganar a aquella chica con tres puntos por delante, pero ya se estaba cansando de que la misma no la sorprendiera con algo nuevo. Se estaba cansado de ver las mismas técnicas de jugadores normales.

Corrió rápidamente, casi con tiempo de sobra, y se dignó a hacer un drive para ganar el juego una vez más. En su mente, grabó una nota diciendo que jamás volvería a dar ventaja a sus oponentes.

Ambas contrincantes se estrecharon la mano, y como si fuera casi su dueña le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado:

—Aún te falta mucho.

Tezuka estaba que ardía en sermones y a los pocos segundos, Sakuno era quién lo escuchaba enfadado. Bien, no volvería a dar ventaja con tal de que su entrenador la dejara en paz.

Luego de unos aplausos por parte de sus amigos, se fue a los vestidores con una mueca de fastidio. Sólo tendría que esperar dos partido más y ese hermoso trofeo sería suyo. Y aunque este torneo no tenía nada especial a comparación del Gran Slam, era el primero que ganaría y estaba más que ansiosa por poder jugar con otras personas que fueran los suficientemente dignas como para no merecerse su ventaja. Cogió su botella de agua y su toalla después de darse una merecida ducha para irse con ellos a comer.

Estaba lo suficientemente segura como para saber que allí no se encontraba nadie más que ella, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, al voltearse se encontró una chica sentada mirando una raqueta azul. Casi le daba un ataque.

Trató de mantener la calma para cuando tomó su bolso e irse, sin embargo aquella niña la miró con sus envidiosos ojos jades, meneando su cabello azabache. No podía moverse, esa chica tenía una mirada hipnotizadora. La tensión fue apoderándose del momento hasta que sólo el sonido de las cuerdas de la Wilson estaba entre ellas.

—Felicidades. —dijo finalmente. Sakuno resopló y se volteó sin dar las gracias, dispuesta a marcharse. —Tienes un gran talento, tal vez un día tengamos un partido.

—No creo que sea así. —murmuro con cierto fastidio.

— ¿Qué tengamos un partido?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Las dos cosas.

Sakuno se marchó rápidamente de los vestidores, aquella extraña conversación con la desconocida le traía mala espina. ¿Podría ser ella su oponente en las finales? Jamás la había visto en las clasificatorias, dudaba que lo fuera reconociendo su aspecto de princesa-yo-jamás-toco-una-pelota. ¿Pero entonces que hacía ella dentro de los vestidores? Sólo personas autorizadas podían entrar, incluso sus amigos fueron escabullidos cuando llegaron por ella misma sin que nadie los vea. Estaba segura de que algo no andaba bien con eso, ni consigo misma.

Cuando almorzó con los demás, todo pareció ir en completa normalidad, excepto el chico de gafas ovaladas, Tezuka, quien parecía estar demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos. La interior Sakuno sacudió la cabeza, confundida. Mentalmente se golpeó con un libro por no estar al tanto de lo que pasara a su alrededor.

Escribió en una servilleta algo y se lo pasó a él disimuladamente, fingiendo en lo interesante que estaba la conversación de Momoshiro sobre su debate con respecto a las raquetas.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Éste abrió el papel y una ceja se levantó. Sí, las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido.

Perfecto, lo admitía. Él no era bueno ocultando cosas y más con una persona como Ryuzaki, quien lo conocía mucho a pesar de su relación alumna-profesor. No obstante, Tezuka estaba más que seguro que no revelaría que Echizen, alias Sr. Innombrable, había vuelto de Estados Unidos, eso era algo que ella misma tendría que verlo, y superarlo claro.

Kunimitsu negó con la cabeza y arrugó el papel. La castaña ya se daría cuenta en el lío en que estaba metida junto al Sr. Innombrable.

— ¡Saku-chan!—exclamó una voz que le resultaba un poco familiar. Se volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa a la persona que venía corriendo detrás.

—Tomoka-chan—dijo con alegría. Hacía días en que no veía a su amiga por culpa de sus duros entrenamientos, así que no creyó que ella viniera a verla para los torneos. Riéndose al ver que jadeaba, ella le entregó una botella con agua aunque ésta fue apartada cuando su amiga la echó hacia al suelo con un enorme abrazo. — ¡Me alegra verte aquí! Creí que no vendrías.

— ¿Y perderme uno de los partidos más importantes de mi mejor amiga? ¡Ni bromeando!—Sakuno sonrió mientras ambas se levantaban. —No he podido ver los anteriores, pero me dijeron que las has hecho polvo ¡Eres asombrosa!

—Gracias.

Detrás de ellas venían el trío de los ex-séptimos, Katsuo, Horio y Kachiro, los tres jadeaban de cansancio. Tomoka se dedicó a darles una mirada reprobadora negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Ustedes tres tardan demasiado!

— ¡No es nuestra culpa cuando has sido tú quien se haya quedado dos horas en el tocador!—replicó Horio recomponiéndose.

— ¡Mentira! Ustedes se quedaron mirando a las chicas jugando, ¡pervertidos!

La discusión no parecía tener rumbo, hasta que Horio volvió a responder:

— ¡Tú también te has quedado mirándola!—acusó con el dedo.

— ¡No es cierto!

Los chicos de Seigaku fueron integrándose más al tema escuchando con atención. Todos sabían que el trío torpe de Seigaku no por nada se quedaba mirando un partido, especialmente si era de mujeres.

—Admítelo, ella jugaba muy bien—dijo Kachiro, apoyando a su amigo.

—Y era muy hermosa—agregó Katsuo son una sonrisa.

Momo no pareció resistirse más.

— ¿Se puede saber de quién o qué están hablando?—preguntó.

—Una tenista extranjera. —le informó Horio encogiéndose los hombros. —Es muy buena, pero no tanto como yo.

Algunos rieron con gracia, pero para Sakuno esto no eran buenas noticias. Ella acomodó su cabello con nerviosismo, algo le decía, una vez más, que estaría en un aprieto.

Y para colmo, eso tenía que suceder justo cuando estaba tan cerca de obtener su primer trofeo. Al parecer, el destino se estaba encargando de hacerle una mala broma a la nieta de la entrenadora.

— ¿Sabes cómo se llamaba?—ésta vez, el que preguntaba era Oishi, quien estaba embelesado por las descripciones de juego de la mujer. El trío negó con la cabeza, decepcionados.

—Pero hablando en serio…—decía Tomoka mirando a su amiga— Creo que llegará a las finales, Saku-chan. Es tan buena, que incluso podría ser capitana titular.

Todos enmudecieron. ¿Tan buena sería esa persona? Sakuno estaba que daba vueltas, impaciente de poder jugar contra ella. ¿Acaso se estaba entusiasmando?

Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. Tal vez sería demasiado buena que incluso podía resultarle divertido.

A lo lejos, Tezuka divisó lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la chica y sonrió de medio lado. Al fin ella podría saber lo que era el verdadero tenis cuando una persona tenía rival.

Su compañera estaba especialmente irritable hoy. Él pensó que tal vez no haya cosa más importante en la vida de la mujer que el maquillaje y su amor por sí misma.

Estaba que despejaba molestia por todas partes y eso lo percibía tan bien como una pelota a punto de tocar la maya. Ella simplemente no dejaba de mirarse en el pequeño espejo, refunfuñaba al ver que su delineador se le corría pues esta era una amante de la perfección. ¿Acaso no había siquiera una sola mujer en el mundo que no le importara su aspecto y compartiera su amor por el tenis como él? Recordó.

Claro que la había, y él conocía a una deliciosa criatura.

Sakuno Ryuzaki era la viva imagen de la perfección desde el punto de vista de Ryoma.

Aunque ella no destacara tanto entre multitudes de jugadoras, había mejorado increíblemente sin tener el talento suficiente, y eso era lo que más había admirado secretamente. Si bien Echizen no iba por ahí mirando las piernas de las muchachas en cada partido−y si lo hacía, sería profesionalmente− pero al ver aquellas trenzas danzar al ritmo sin perder ningún estribo, se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se había vuelto. Ambos tenían la misma edad, y ninguno había cambiado tanto exteriormente como ella lo había hecho.

Ryoma se percataba que en su último partido la pequeña mujercita se había dejado vencer tres puntos en adelante, ¿por qué? Ella estaba en cuartos de finales, ¿es que ella no se daba cuenta del riesgo que estaba corriendo si no ganaba? ¡Ella perdería! Tal vez estaba lo suficientemente confiada y concentrada para que eso no sucediera, o tal vez era lo suficientemente estúpida.

Descartó la segunda opción.

Sin duda ella estaba completamente concentrada en el partido por muy poco que lograra convencer al público, algo se traía entre manos. Desde luego, la tutoría con su ex capitán le estaba sirviendo lo convenido para que la castaña estuviera aburrida en partido.

Miró a Tezuka en ese momento, su cara expresaba seriedad si no lo conociera aunque precisamente lo único que expresaba en ella era furia. Obviamente se estaba cansando de que la Ryuzaki jugara un ratito pretendiendo que estaba a punto de vencer. Divisó que éste le hizo una seña, le cortaría el cuello si no acababa con el partido de una vez por todas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, claramente Ryoma se percataba de que la cara se le había vuelto azul, y que muy pronto terminaría el partido.

Observó como el rostro de Sakuno cambiaba al ver que estaba a punto de perder el punto, arrepintiéndose de la ventaja. Sin querer, esbozó una leve sonrisa ocultada por su gorra favorita; esa chica siempre daba buenas sorpresas.

—Impresionante…—susurró su acompañante totalmente enganchada.

¡Incluso el tiempo le había sobrado cuando llegó para devolver la pelota! Sakuno había no sólo mejorado en los golpes sino que su velocidad había incrementado drásticamente.

Cambió de brazo e hizo un drive perfecto ¡Ahora hacía drives como si fuera una profesional! Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que el drive era ejecutado casi perfectamente por el brazo derecho, sin embargo, aunque nadie lo notara, vio como por un instante ella fruncía el ceño. Los dedos en el mango de la raqueta se movieron imperceptiblemente e hizo que Echizen se pusiera serio.

Ése era un drive muy sencillo por lo que veía, pero tal parecía que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlos.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, escuchó una ovación por parte de los espectadores y sus ex compañeros de Seigaku, incluso de su compañera. Sakuno había pasado a las semifinales, que no sería hasta dentro de dos días aproximadamente. Aunque no lo demostrara, quería ver esos últimos dos partidos, se volverían muy interesantes.

— ¡¿Lo has visto?! ¡Fue increíble!

Él atinaba a ignorarla. Odiaba sus chillidos.

Acomodó sus lentes mientras ambos caminaban para que ella fuera a su próximo partido. A pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba esa niña yanqui, admitía que jugaba demasiado bien sólo para su corta edad. Ella era una de las sub campeonas junior femeninas y la había conocido por medio de Kevin, su otro ex enemigo desde hace un buen tiempo. Derrochaba a orgullo y destilaba a maquillaje por cualquier parte, era horrorosamente rica y tenía un detestable talento con el tenis. Hisa era una de las chicas más populares en todo América, y sus padres eran unos exitosos empresarios amantes del juego, eran uno de los ganadores en los juego olímpicos y no por nada ella había heredado su talento, a pesar de que este deporte no le provocaba mucha emoción. Para ella, sólo era un deporte que seguía para mantenerse en forma, y también un deporte que causaba popularidad entre los suyos.

Muy, muy en el fondo, se alegraba de verla a ella. A la castaña Ryuzaki, la nieta de su ex entrenadora. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, no estaba consciente como para ver sus ojos carmín y disfrutarlo, porque ella estaba en brazos de su ex capitán. Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Como lo odiaba.

Su compañera se mantuvo en silencio, agradecido de que no abriera la boca por al menos unos minutos. Ryoma le dirigió unas palabras hacia el mismo. Aquellas estaban cargadas de furia, y parecía entender eso.

 _Aléjate de ella._

Cuando se marchó Hisa no dejaba de soltarle preguntas de a miles, pero él se limitaba a cerrar la boca y maldecir a su nuevo enemigo.

Para cuando ella había terminado su partido con una victoria, Ryoma se levantó de las bancas comprendiendo el porqué no había llevado unos tapones para oídos. Cargó el bolso de la chica y mientras caminaban para irse, escuchó voces conocidas, aunque más maduras, gritando. Un _deja vu_ se le vino a la cabeza. Sin duda esos gritos estruendosos eran del trío de idiotas de Seigaku. Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro, si mal no recordaba. La escandalosa voz de Tomoka resonaba por doquier, atrayendo miradas.

—Creo que es mejor ir por el otro lado—propuso ella haciendo una mueca de malestar. Ryoma no podría estar más de acuerdo. —No me gustan los gritos.

Qué ironía, pensó.

En el trayecto de vuelta a casa, Echizen no dejaba de pensar en la castaña con trenzas. Aún podía recordarla correr de un extremo a otro con elegancia, sin perder la calma. Casi podía olerlo, su aroma a cerezas aún estaba muy dentro de él. Casi.

Al abrir las puertas de su vieja casa, se encontró con el no tan cambiado viejo de Nanjiroh Echizen. Su padre.

Miró con ojos de desafío a éste por unos momentos, esperando que él dijera alguna broma tan propia. Nada pasó.

—Bienvenido—decía, con la mente súper concentrada en la revista _Playboy._ Su hijo meneó la cabeza con desaprobación para sacarse las zapatillas, pasó de él deteniéndose justo en frente de la heladera, agradeciendo a su prima por haber comprado manzanas esa mañana.

Se sentó al frente del samurái, intentando descifrar qué mosca le había picado. Sin duda el pobre de Ryoma se estaba hartando de la actitud de él.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y aquella niña?—preguntó finalmente. Echizen dio otro mordisco y se acomodó en la silla, averiguando si había algún tipo de malicia entre sus ojos, nada.

—Nada en especial. —contestó con el mismo tono. Su padre parecía entender que no le importaba en absoluto la existencia de la niña, también se había dado cuenta secretamente de que el pequeño había guardado la pelota con un dibujo extraño.

Ahora él se acomodaba en su asiento, bajando levemente la revista con el único propósito de mirarlo con un destello de malicia.

— ¿Qué?—espetó el otro, ya con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba esa mirada, muy próximamente estrenaría una vez más sus burlas.

— ¿Sabes? Ayer por la noche revisé tu cuarto.

— ¿Qué hacías en mi cuarto?—casi era un reproche, pero Nanjiroh no se dejó intimidar.

—Fue tu madre, no me culpes. —se defendió. —Ella me dijo que buscara tu ropa sucia, ¿no sabes lo que es aún un cesto de _ropa sucia_?

Ryoma frunció el ceño una vez más. Estaba consiguiendo no sólo que se cabreara, sino que también estaba consiguiendo humillarlo, al menos no públicamente. Si Ryuzaki lo viera…

—Ve al grano.

—Encontré una pelota. —Ryoma se sorprendió, pero se relajó un poco. —Tenía un dibujo muy raro. Mira.

Entre las manos del nombrado samurái de la tierra de los cerezos, estaba aquél objeto. Era la pobre carita del príncipe ni más ni menos, y dicho príncipe de carne y hueso se exaltaba poniéndose de pie, ruborizado y tirando la manzana para alcanzar su preciado objeto.

Nanjiroh estaba que reía a carcajadas, amaba humillar a su hijo. Éste se limitaba a elevar el objeto para que su pequeño y enano hijo no lo alcanzara, lo que más gracia le daba eran los gritos y sus saltos patéticos. Sin duda esa pelota tenía que ser regalo de algún amorío durante años atrás.

Y ya parecía sospechar de quién era.

— ¡Te la daré si me dices quién te la dio!—decía una y otra vez.

— ¡Qué ni qué me la dio ni qué nada! ¡Devuélvelo, pervertido!

Un destello de diversión se noto en sus ojos.

— ¿Entonces admites que fue de una chica?— Ryoma se ruborizó aún más, intentando alcanzar la pelota. — ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es de una chica! ¿Quién es, quién es? ¡Dime!

— ¡Que me la des!

— ¡Me apuesto el pellejo de que es la nieta de esa vieja! ¿A que si?—Nanjiroh daba a carcajadas por la cara que ponía su hijo, definitivamente había encestado. En su caso, logró un doble match point. — ¡Mi pequeño Ryoma está creciendo!

Ya estaba harto. No sólo consiguió que lo humillara, sino que encontró una de sus cosas más preciadas y ahora estaba burlándose, como si él no conservara cosas de su madre cuando eran adolescentes. ¡Padres!

Agarró una de sus revistas y lo golpeó en un momento de distracción. La pelota cayó en manos del enano príncipe, quien ahora iba a su cuarto evitando las burlas que estaban a lo lejos de él.

Al acostarse largando un suspiro con fastidio, miró a la pelota. Su corazón estaba agitado y sus mejillas estaban rojas. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa chica?

Negó con la cabeza, golpeándose con la almohada. En ese instante, Karupin fue tras él con su mirada gatuna y se acurrucó con Echizen.

Lo último que pensó fue en el apellido de la persona que lo atormentaba día y noche.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Podría un brazo partirse en dos? Porque parecía como si el suyo estuviera a punto de hacerlo.

Las prácticas de raquetazos hacían que Sakuno tuviera malhumor hasta el resto del día. Le dolía tanto el brazo que ni siquiera podía ir a golpear a Tezuka por ser tan duro con ella. Estaba enfadada, pero sabía que a fin de cuentas tendría que aguantar los duros entrenamientos de él hasta que se desmaye.

Como hoy era miércoles, tendría que dirigirse a la escuela como era lo habitual, aunque esta vez se daría el gusto de faltar a clases.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ya quisiera.

Bien. Hoy no iría a clases porque se le apetecía, sino porque su entrenador la iba a llevar a hacerse uno de sus tanto semanales chequeos médicos. Al menos, eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Ya para las nueve y media exactamente, una moto aparcaba justo en la vereda de la casa Ryuzaki.

Si hay algo que odiaba Sakuno, eran los chequeos médicos. No porque el médico la tratara mal, sino porque ella tenía que escuchar los gritos de niños pequeños revoloteando a su alrededor. Estaba fastidiada cuando entró, ahora estaba estresada cuando ingresó a la sala.

El doctor Taiga era una persona muy, muy exigente en cuanto a la salud médica. Siempre que era necesario sermonear a los pacientes, él lo hacía. Hoy miércoles, Ryuzaki era una de sus víctimas.

—Deberías comer más carne roja. —Le recomendó escribiendo en un papel— Si sigues así estarás anémica, y obviamente te prohibiré seguir jugando ¿entendido?

Sakuno asintió educadamente. Pensó que tal vez debería decirle que a ella no le gustaba la carne roja, y si estaba anémica pues no le importaba. Ella seguiría jugando su amado deporte quieran, les guste o no.

Taiga le indicó que se sentara en la camilla mientras Tezuka presente en ese momento, se apoyaba en una de las paredes sin despegar un ojo de la castaña. La carmín suspiró y se comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa, muy aburrida. El doctor le colocó el estetoscopio para escuchar sus latidos.

La rutina avanzó. Desde latidos hasta electros cardiogramas, que por suerte, habían dado en perfecta condición.

—Estás perfecta para el partido—sonrió. A pesar de todo, el Dr. Taiga también podía ser amable cuando se lo proponía. —Voy a derivarte con otro especialista sólo para confirmar de que no corres ningún riesgo.

— ¿Especialista?—repitió asombrada— Pero doctor, nadie me ha mandado a especialistas y no me ha pasado nada.

—Como bien dice el dicho, mejor prevenir que curar—Sakuno bufó. No quería más médicos. —Sakuno, deberías ir.

Ella suspiró cuando miró la cara de seriedad de su compañero. Obviamente él estaba de acuerdo con el doctor.

¡Qué lata!

A diferencia de Taiga, el doctor Dante no era para nada amable. Apenas le dirigía la mirada a Sakuno cuando le preguntaba algo, era frívolo y tenía cara de amargado a pesar de que tal vez podía tener unos veintitantos años. Lo único que se salvaba de Dante era que se destacaba mucho en todo lo que fuera musculatura, era muy inteligente.

Cuando entraron a la sala, Ryuzaki estaba más que sorprendida al ver todos los títulos de lo que fuera en medicina. Sin duda alguna, era un chico muy inteligente.

— ¿Sientes algo cuando haces esto?—le preguntó haciendo un extraño movimiento de brazo. Ella lo imitó pero negó con la cabeza. Dante hizo otro movimiento aún más extraño— ¿Y esto?

— ¡Ay!—chilló.

—Me lo temía. —murmuró con aires de suficiencia. Tezuka tuvo que intervenir.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

— Una probable tendinitis en el musculo del brazo derecho. —le informó ordenando sus papeles en el escritorio. — La señorita Ryuzaki probablemente no haya calentado bien en el último partido.

Tezuka la miró desaprobadoramente. Ya sabía que su alumna no le gustaba calentar para nada, siempre lo hacía a regañadientes, pero no se imaginó que en un partido como ese no lo haría. Eligió el peor momento.

— ¿Has hecho alguna técnica que requirió mucho escuerzo?—le preguntó una vez más, aunque ella negó con la cabeza.

—En los últimos minutos ella corrió a la pelota e hizo un drive, ¿puede tener algo que ver en esto?

—Sí, tal vez. —admitió. —Al estar jugando tranquilamente y de pronto correr y hacer un drive seguramente hizo que el músculo de su brazo derecho le tirara más de lo que ella podía.

Sakuno estaba abrumada ¿por cuánto tiempo debería estar curándose su propio brazo sin poder raquetear como dios mandaba?

Escuchó la explicación.

—Verán, un drive es una técnica muy sencilla. Es una técnica que requiere de mucho control a pesar de ser muy efectiva para cuando ganas un punto. —Dante se sentó en la silla colocándose sus anteojos. —Cuando haces el drive se supone que estabas perfilada del lado derecho a la pelota, al golpear la pelota todo tu cuerpo va hacia la izquierda. Eso quiere decir que el impacto va desde el hombro hacia la cadera para que el movimiento sea de abajo hacia arriba.

»Cuando la señorita Ryuzaki lo hizo según creo, ella no estaba demasiado bien en la posición correcta. Y al ver corrido abruptamente tras la pelota, obligó a su mano derecha a adaptarse a esa situación haciendo el drive de forma efectiva, pero provocando esto. ¿Me explico?

Oh, vaya. Por supuesto que se explicaba.

Eso explicaba todo lo que había sentido en ese instante. El gran jalón con una gran fuerza de su brazo derecho era un indicio de su estúpida tendinitis. Ni siquiera había calentado como para que el pobre brazo soportara ese cambio abrupto.

— ¿Cree que podrá jugar para el partido del jueves y el viernes?

El especialista la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero apartó la vista a sus papeles, escribiendo una nota.

—Esto es sólo un indicio de tendinitis. —dijo. Sakuno se alegró por dentro. —Pero, creo que no debería forzar su brazo por el momento hasta el día del partido. Seguirá haciendo las cosas como siempre, aunque su músculo ni por la más estúpida razón debe moverse.

Oh. Dijo _estúpida_ _razón._ No sabía que los doctores podían insultar.

—Un movimiento en falso y no podrá mover su brazo por dos meses. —advirtió. Tezuka asintió al tiempo en que recibía la nota de todo lo que debería hacer hasta que tuviera el partido. —La señorita Ryuzaki no podrá mover absolutamente el brazo en todo lo que sea movimiento flexionado. Nada de lagartijas, abdominales ni raquetazos con ese brazo hasta que se recupere.

—Entendido.

—Antes de que comience esos partidos debe calentar ese brazo pero con mucho cuidado, no hacer nada brusco. —continuó con el semblante serio. —Le dejé unas patillas para que tome cada cuatro horas, preferentemente acompañados de un zumo de naranja.

Sakuno se bajó de la camilla, tratando de evitar la mirada de Tezuka.

Bien, no tendría que preocuparse tanto, sino más bien tendría que relajarse estos últimos días, comer bien y dar algunas vueltas para mantenerse en forma. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

Kunimitsu la llevó hasta la casa, informándole a Sumire todo lo que había sucedido. Ryuzaki se llevo unos buenos regaños que casi le hacían doler la cabeza.

Para la tarde de Tokio, Tezuka y Sakuno había hecho las compras. Al salir, ella llevaba un par de bolsas nada pesadas, en ellas habían alimentos en fibras solubles como el brócoli, coles de Bruselas, patatas, zanahorias, espárragos y calabazas; como los insolubles ya sean frutos secos, nueces, cacahuates y un poco de pan integral de trigo. Taiga le había dado unos gráficos de todo lo que sería de su dieta ahora que ya podía jugar al tenis con mejor experiencia. Aunque a Sakuno no le agradaba absolutamente en nada lo nuevo de su comida, tenía entendido que debería hacerlo o su abuela no la dejaría tocar la raqueta nunca más, y vaya que funcionaba esa táctica.

Por muy poco que le gustara, sabía a la perfección lo que más le gustaba de los alimentos, empero Kunimitsu le hacía caso omiso a sus reproches. Los alimentos insolubles eran los que más le disgustaban y él lo sabía a la perfección. Aquellos eran para favorecer er… la defecación y prevenir anomalías como el estreñimiento o la diverculitis, la capacidad de la fibra soluble e insoluble de partículas nocivas del intestino ayudaba a que redujera el riesgo de padecer cáncer de colon, según Taiga. En cambio, los solubles eran especialmente para controlar el nivel de colesterol en la sangre y para mantener los niveles de azúcar para aquellas que podían padecer de diabetes, como cereales integrales−véase cebada, avena, alpiste, arroz integras, centeno o salvado de avena− o legumbres, destacando guisantes, soja, habichuelas o el consumo de habas.

Memorizar eso era realmente molesto.

Tocando pasadas las cinco de la tarde, regresando a la casa Ryuzaki, en el patio trasero se podían observar a dos personas charlando. La castaña estaba de frente a su maestro, mirando ceñuda. Parecían discutir.

—Detesto que no me escuches—lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Y tú deberías entender que debes cuidar tu salud si quieres seguir jugando—le espetó cruzándose de brazos. Por alguna razón, le encontraba diversión al asunto. —Te tendría que prohibir ir al otro partido.

— ¡Sueñas!—exclamó ofendida, dando un paso atrás. — ¡Quieras o no, iré!

¿Podría existir en otro planeta una mujer como ella, tan testaruda?

—Ya lo sé. Pero escucha, no quiero que vivas lo mismo que yo viví. —dijo en tono conciliador, ella pareció ablandar la cara. —Meses desperdiciados, años tal vez, no recuerdo, en tratamientos. Tenía que viajar a Alemania cientos de veces sólo para que mi brazo mejorara, someterme a esos tratamientos… Eso no es vida. No quiero que pases lo que yo pasé, ahora mismo sólo quiero que juegues con el alma. No existen técnicas para vencer a los rivales. —susurró, acercándose a ella. Con una mano en el corazón, él se acercó a su rostro angelical. —Es aquí. Eso es tenis.

No podía creer lo profundo que podía ser cuando quería. Él se había ganado mucha más admiración por parte de ella de lo que creía. Era un tipo asombroso.

Tan sólo con unas palabras, la había dejado pensando.

—Gracias, sempai. —murmuró, obsequiándole una sonrisa.

Nunca debió agradecerle.

—Veinte flexiones de brazo y darás cien vueltas a toda la manzana.

— ¡Bromeas!—gritó— ¡Qué no te dijeron que no puedo hacer ejercicios!

—Pequeña Sakuno, eso es lo bueno—le respondió con una sonrisa malévola. Claro, él también podía ser vengativo cuando quisiera, es lo que ella todavía no se daba cuenta. —Lo harás sin tu brazo derecho.

— ¡¿Qué!?

— ¿Creíste que estos días estarías de vacaciones? Ni lo sueñes, es la perfecta oportunidad para que puedas fortalecer ese esqueleto que tienes para el partido de mañana.

—Eh… En serio no quiero. —Arrastró los pies— ¿No has visto lo horrible que jugaban esas chicas? Les ganaré aún sin practicar…

—En absoluto. —Tezuka cogió una fotografía de una chica, mostrándosela en la cara. —He hecho algunas investigaciones por internet y llamados telefónicos, creo que no podrás esta vez hacer el mismo truco de siempre.

Ella tomó la fotografía imprimida. Esa era una mujer casi de su misma edad, seguramente. Tenía los ojos verdes, piel dorada y cabellos negros. Sin duda era muy apuesta.

Tomó la otra en donde estaba con su cuerpo completo, estaba parada en una pared, abrazando un trofeo que parecía pesar mucho. En él se destacaba varias personas que tenían facciones occidentales, quizás esto era más serio de lo que aparentaba.

—Su nombre es Akane Hisa Harada. —le explicó. — Es japonesa, pero pasó la mayor parte de su vida en América con sus padres, al parecer tiene un parentesco con Kevin.

A Sakuno se le paró el corazón. Aquél rubio excéntrico tenía que ver con ella… Y si ella había llegado ahí, no sería una casualidad, tal vez habría algo más de por medio. Y detestaba tener que pensar en cierta persona.

—Fue sub campeona junior en el 2008 y campeona en el 2009 —continuó. —Sus padres fueron jugadores olímpicos, no me sorprende para nada que haya sacado su talento. Seguramente ella fue la chica a la que vieron Osakada y los demás.

— ¿Tú… crees que…? —apenas podía murmurar de lo sorprendida que estaba. Aún seguía con la idea en la cabeza de que ella y… _él_ podrían estar de vuelta en Japón, una vez más.

—Escucha. —le puso las manos en los hombros. —Este no es el momento para pensar en trivialidades, debes enfocarte en ti misma. Puedes ganarle.

—Pero…

—Ryuzaki, no soy bueno dando ánimos, pero en todos estos meses que pasamos juntos, no he visto nadie con tanto talento como tú —los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par. No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. —Tal vez no seas la mejor de las mejores y no te destaques en tanto, pero si hay algo en que nadie puede superarte es en tu determinación y tu objetivo de auto superarte. Eso es algo que muy pocas personas tienen, es por eso que te entreno. Quiero que demuestres tu tenis.

El asustado y el perplejo era Tezuka ahora, juraba que no tenía intención de hacerla llorar. Ella era una persona muy fuerte y valiente, pero cuando se enfrentaba a este tipo de cosas la hacía verse frágil y delicada.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, ambos se fundían en un abrazo.

Los ojos carmines se posaron en los suyos, sin comprender la actitud de su sempai. No obstante, se dejó llevar ante la presencia de sus brazos cálidos y confortadores, una sensación única. Le correspondió apretando suavemente sus brazos en la espalda, como si de una necesidad se tratara, y volviendo a encontrar su rostro otra vez se dio cuenta de que estaban más cerca de lo que jamás había sido. El aliento de uno con el otro se sentía a milímetros, ninguno de los dos pestañeaba, admirando sus ojos el uno con el otro.

Ella nunca se imaginó que Tezuka podía ser tan tierno. Nunca pensó por un segundo en algo más como amigo, o entrenador, no hasta ese momento en que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba más. ¿Podía ser que al fin se estaba olvidando de su antiguo amor?

— ¡Ya llegué!

Automáticamente los dos se separaron, muy nerviosos.

— ¡Oh, Tezuka-san! Creí que te habías ido—una gran sonrisa se destacó en Sumire.

—Eh… No. Estaba explicándole a Ryuzaki algunas cosas —respondió, acomodándose los anteojos. Se volteó a verla, con el ceño fruncido, y una vez más se ruborizó. — ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Ve a correr, ahora!

Ella asintió rápidamente y salió de la puerta. Sumire respiró profundamente y lo miró seria.

—Ahora que se ha ido, creo que tú y yo deberíamos hablar.

¡No fue su intención!

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Abrazarse con él fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho!

Eso fue demasiado inesperado.

Eso iba en contra de sus ideales.

¡Ella no debía abrazarse con su sempai! Lo último en que debía involucrarse era en temas de amor. Es decir, su único amor−sin mencionar al Sr. Innombrable− era el tenis. Su tenis. La raqueta, la red y la pelota. Nada más.

La culpa era de su sensei, Tezuka. Aunque fue ella quien al final de cuentas le terminó correspondiendo. ¡Vaya embrollo!

¿Y ahora cómo se supone que debería verlo?

Suspirando al terminar unas tres vueltas, Sakuno todavía seguía pensando en él. Se colocó una mano en el corazón tal y como lo habían hecho, recordando sus palabras que todavía parecían flotar en el aire.

 _«Esto es tenis»_

El corazón pareció subir de ritmo cuando pensaba una y otra vez en eso. Y es que probablemente el tuviera el talento para dejarla pensando. Seguramente era la encarnación del mismo Aristóteles versión japonesa y con anteojos, por supuesto, mucho más deportiva y atractiva.

El comentario en su cabeza la hizo reír tanto que atrajo miradas de parte de personas. Se imaginó al mismo disfrazado de Aristóteles, con una toga y un libro, y por qué no, un bastón largo como el de Moisés al cruzar al mar rojo. Sí, hoy estaba muy loco.

 _«Quiero que demuestres tu tenis»_

Y, vaya.

Eran casi las siete para cuando llegó a la vuelta número ochenta y siete, serían trece vueltas más y su entrenamiento estaría listo, pero no haría las flexiones.

Cuando volvió a casa, agitada como era lógico, no se encontró ni con él ni con su abuela. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la oficina de Sumire.

—Abu…

Escuchó ruidos y luego una charla detrás de la puerta. Y ahí estaban, Tezuka y la Ryuzaki mayor teniendo una discusión.

— _En cuanto terminen ese torneo, quiero que la transfieran de escuela. No pienso permitir que_ _ **él**_ _ni_ _ **ella**_ _se le acerquen. ¿Tienes idea del daño que le hizo? ¡Estuvo toda una semana encerrada en su habitación por el amor de dios!_

— _Eso lo sé a la perfección. Pero entienda que Ryuzaki es una chica ya mayor, tiene el poder de sus decisiones, déjela seguir su camino._

— _No puedes estar hablando en serio… ¡Ella apenas está saliendo de su cascarón!_

— _Sé que no quiere que la lastimen otra vez, pero será inevitable, tarde o temprano acabará por enterarse. La única que saldrá lastimada son usted y ella por tomar esas decisiones en momentos de furia. Por favor, recapacite._

— _Tezuka, sé que quieres lograr convencerme, pero no desistiré. Sigo diciendo que ese_ _ **Echizen**_ _es un gran problema para mí y para ella._

— _Lo entiendo._

— _Escucha. Trataré de pensarlo, pero compréndelo Tezuka-san… Mientras pueda, no dejaré que ese sin vergüenza le toque un solo pelo._

Sakuno estaba mucho más que perpleja. Entonces… todas sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Esa tal Hisa estaba no sólo involucrada con Kevin, sino también con Ryoma. Su Ryoma.

Aturdida, se apoyó en la pared, cayendo lentamente al piso mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

¿Y ahora qué pasaría?

* * *

 _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

 _¡Hey, hey, hey! *inserta voz de Bokuto* Ha llegado la actualización._

 _Debo agradecer a los usuarios: **ryomaysakuno93, kazusama0101 y Nigellic.**_

 _De a poquito se forma la historia, siento si es confuso o hay mucho OOC, pero trataré de acomodarlo lo mejor posible._

 _Los quiero._


	5. Chapter 4

—Entra aquí.

Sumire lo guió hasta su oficina, ofreciéndole el asiento a su ex alumno estrella.

El joven se sentó. Aún no comprendía muy bien de lo que iba a tratar el tema, pero su cara no traía buenas noticias. Ni para él, ni para ella, ni para Sakuno.

Ryuzaki se sentó frente a él, entrelazando los dedos, acomodándose. Parecía no saber en cómo tocar el tema para que la charla salga, así que optó en preguntar por su nieta, aunque claro estaba que ya sabía casi todo lo referente.

—Ella está bien. —le respondía con calma.

—Tezuka, me han contado que una tal Hisa está en Japón de regreso. —ella tomó un poco de té. — ¿Sabes algo de eso?

—Solo es una jugadora de América.

—Lo es. — hizo una pausa. —Lo extraño aquí es que es precisamente de América y que está relacionado con Kevin, ¿puedes al menos decirme la verdad de una vez por todas?

El castaño bajo la vista.

—El día en que Ryuzaki terminó el partido, cayó inconsciente por uno de los jugos de Inui. —dijo, pero el negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender de que ella estaba estable. —Cuando la llevaba a la enfermería, yo…

— ¿Tú qué, Tezuka?

Las palabras parecían querer salir de su boca pero su consciencia no lo dejaba. No quería rememorar el momento en que vio la cara de Echizen, con dos centímetros más alto y con su sonrisa llena de arrogancia y de muchos problemas. Pero tenía que decírselo, al menos a alguien, alguien en quien no diría una sola palabra.

Y esa era Sumire Ryuzaki.

—Me encontré a Echizen… y a ella.

No parecía muy asombrada cuando se lo dijo, de hecho casi podría decirse que chasqueó con la lengua, en una manera de decir _lo sabía._ Aun así, no dijo nada.

Sumire Ryuzaki estaba que ardía en llamas, ¡¿qué hacía ahora ese Echizen en Japón?! Pero sobretodo ¡¿por qué ellos eligieron el torneo, justo ese, para participar?! ¿Es que acaso no se había divertido ya con destrozar el corazón de su nieta?

— En cuanto terminen ese torneo, quiero que la transfieran de escuela. No pienso permitir que él ni ella se le acerquen. ¿Tienes idea del daño que le hizo? ¡Estuvo toda una semana encerrada en su habitación por el amor de dios!

¿Transferirla? ¿Por el idiota de Echizen?

—Eso lo sé a la perfección. Pero entienda que Ryuzaki es una chica ya mayor, tiene el poder de sus decisiones, déjela seguir su camino.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio… ¡Ella apenas está saliendo de su cascarón!

Claro que no. No podía dejar Seigaku, esa escuela tenía mucho que dar y el club de tenis femenino se estaba inspirando en la pequeña Sakuno. Ahí estaban sus raíces y ahí se quedaría.

—Sé que no quiere que la lastimen otra vez, pero será inevitable, tarde o temprano acabará por enterarse. —murmuró levantando la cabeza. — La única que saldrá lastimada son usted y ella por tomar esas decisiones en momentos de furia. Por favor, recapacite.

—Tezuka, sé que quieres lograr convencerme, pero no desistiré. —replicó. — Sigo diciendo que ese Echizen en un gran problema para mí y para ella.

Tendría que entenderla. Tal vez no le quedaba otra más que confiar en el sano juicio de su entrenadora. Pero no le agradaba nada la idea de que ella abandonara la escuela sólo y exclusivamente por Echizen, eso le hacía sentirse como una pobre debilucha y es que ese no era el caso. Ella debía defenderse por sí misma, ella era una persona hecha y derecha por muchos o pocos defectos que tuviera, y si saldría lastimada él estaría ahí para consolarla.

—Lo entiendo. —accedió.

—Escucha. Trataré de pensarlo, pero compréndelo Tezuka-san… Mientras pueda, no dejaré que ese sin vergüenza le toque un solo pelo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, una Ryuzaki pequeña lloraba.

Cogió todo lo necesario ese día. Pelotas, raquetas, bolso, toallas, agua y por si acaso, pañuelos.

Estaba decidida, con quien se enfrentara estaba absolutamente segura de que le ganaría, incluso se había levantado a la madrugada para hacer unos mini ejercicios mientras que el sol apenas se asomaba en la mañana de Tokio. Comió hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente llena para ir a ducharse y prepararse para un día súper agitado, pues hoy tendría su semifinal.

Se subió a la moto de Tezuka cuando llegaron pasadas las diez de la mañana, aunque eran las previas, debían estar en las preparaciones de bienvenida e introducción. También estaba preparada para ir al sorteo y decidir quién sería su oponente en el día de hoy.

Cuando estuvo en la cancha se encontró con dos jugadoras más, las dos tenían un aspecto realmente serio si de tenis se trataba, pero una tenía un semblante mas risueño mientras que la otra parecía verse más madura. Aoi y Akira eran totalmente polos opuestos.

Según le había dicho el castaño, Aoi Ando había ganado sin problemas las eliminatorias y los cuartos de finales con una gran diferencia de puntos. Tezuka estaba seguro de que esa chica sería un completo problema si tenía técnicas bajo la manga puesto que su juego era agresivo y se basaba seguramente en contraatacar siempre que podía.

Akira Ebisawa era tan risueña como lo era a la manera de jugar tenis, no tenía estilo propio que pudiera ser un problema ya que sus tiros por lo general eran sin sentidos pero también parecía ser un estorbo cuando hacía movimientos extraños casi como los de Eiji, devolviendo con facilidad todos los peloteos desde cualquier ángulo.

— ¡Siento la demora! —exclamó una chica que corría jadeando. —Mi novio, eh…

—No se preocupe, señorita Harada. —le dijo el presentador. —Por favor, denos el honor de sacar el primer número.

—De acuerdo…

Allí estaba, Akane Hisa Harada estaba frente suyo. La veía y no lo creía. Tenía el aspecto de una niña rica y mimada, ¿acaso no le interesaba el tenis? Ella era la misma persona que se había cruzado ese día justo en los vestidores de mujeres ¡entonces ya sabía que era una conocida de su Ryoma!

Harada metió la mano dentro de la caja, al convencerse de que una pelota, la sacó. Era el número dos.

— ¡La señorita Harada tiene el número dos!—anunció. Todos los presentes aplaudían a la aludida, y es que ella no lo comprendía ¡sólo había sacado un desgraciado número! —Ahora, la señorita Ebisawa…

Y así pasó. Akira, la chica de alegría como su nombre bien lo expresaba, sacó el número tres, Aoi, la chica amargada cuyo nombre le encantaba, sacó el número uno. Y Ryuzaki, siendo la última sacó el número cuatro.

—Las semifinales serán dentro de dos horas, dándoles la posibilidad de que las participantes se puedan relajar y calentar lo suficiente. —Dijo desde el micrófono. — La primera semifinal será entre la señorita Aoi Ando—aplausos— y la señorita Hisa Harada, ¡no hay límite de tiempo!

La primera semifinal no le tocaría a Ryuzaki contra Harada, y eso la hacía sentir muy estresada. Tenía la sensación de que ella a fin de cuentas tendría un duro partido para las finales, ¡y por supuesto que no lo permitiría!

—Al terminar el partido, se realizará la segunda semifinal entre la señorita Akira Ebisawa—a Sakuno le sorprendió que la niña tuviera un club de fans, pero desgraciadamente le preocupó a ella ser tan pobre de no tener uno. — y la señorita Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Una ovación se escuchó, casi como si fuera un alboroto. Y ahí estaba todo Seigaku apoyándola, Tomoka, el trío de idiotas, los ex de Seigaku y los miembros actuales del club masculino de tenis. Tenían una gran bandera que decía __ _ **¡La princesa Sakuno tendrá la victoria!**_ ¿Princesa Sakuno? Genial. Eso le recordaba que no quería recordar al ya tan nombrado Sr. Innombrable, pero no se enfocaría en eso.

Cornetas y bocinas se escuchaban por parte de los jóvenes y aunque la castaña fuera demasiado cerrada como para admitirlo, le encantaba tener el apoyo de sus amigos, ¡si hasta desconocidos iban a animarla!

—Habrá un intermedio antes de eso, así que por favor honorable público ¡Tened paciencia!—todos aplaudieron a las participantes— Eso es todo por ahora.

Sakuno se reunió con sus amigos y los demás, tuvieron unas charlas y fueron a comer, al dar las doce y media del mediodía, todos escucharon por unos altavoces que el partido de Aoi y Hisa se enfrentarían en cinco minutos. Ella se apartó y se dirigió al baño tranquilamente, pensando en cómo sería aquella persona como jugadora ¿sería igual de buena que ella, o tal vez mucho más? Instintivamente tocó su brazo derecho, fuertemente. Debería confiar en sus habilidades desde ahora en adelante.

—Así que, tendinitis ¿eh?

La voz estaba justo frente suyo, al menos unos cuatro metros de distancia. Tenía su típica gorra blanca con una "R" adelante, una remera con cuello color bordo y blanca, arriba una de sus camperas deportivas roja, con detalles negros y blancos, que poseía la insignia de "JAPAN" con letras desprolijas; unos shorts negros con sus tenis blancas como siempre. Llevaba el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba, pero eso no evitaba lo apuesto que se encontraba en esos momentos, con su sonrisa de medio lado, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Y esos ojos dorados, clavados en los suyos.

Contuvo el aire en el momento en que el dio unos pasos hacia ella. Ryoma Echizen en verdad había vuelto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ryuzaki? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

 _No, lo has hecho tú._ Pensaba decirle, pero no tenía la suficiente voz como para decírselo.

Ryoma Echizen la tenía cautivada.

En el instante en que él dio un paso más, Sakuno se apretó el brazo y retrocedió. Comenzaba a recordar aquellas cosas que le hacían mal y la lastimaban, cuando de pronto comprendió que él la tenía asustada, como si fuera un gatito.

—Ryo… Ryoma-kun…—susurró agobiada. Esto no era lo que tenía en mente, esto no era planeado por ella, así no era cómo ellos deberían encontrarse.

—Tranquila. —dijo lentamente, deslizándose para estar aún más cerca de la castaña. —No te haré daño, Ryuzaki.

No, quizás el Ryoma anterior no se lo haría. Pero este Ryoma era desconocido, y le asustaba tanto que solo podía esconderse en su caparazón.

—Aléjate. —murmuró. Echizen se quedó quieto. —Tengo práctica en unos momentos.

—Puedo ayudarte.

—No quiero nada de ti, sin ofender. —replicó, dándose la media vuelta. —Llegué hasta aquí con mi esfuerzo, no quiero que intervengas, Echizen.

Que dura. ¡Y ahora lo llamaba Echizen!

El carácter de Sakuno había cambiado en estos dos años, sin duda.

Parecía reírse, levantando esas manos en modo de defensa, Sakuno lo miró con un deje de confusión.

—He visto tu partido. —dijo, poniendo su cara más seria. —Con el nivel que tienes podrías ser titular de Seigaku.

—Yo no quiero nada de eso. —repuso con el ceño fruncido.

—Tal vez deberíamos jugar un día.

— ¿Con un profesional como tú?—ella negó con la cabeza desaprobadoramente. —No tengo tiempo para tus humillaciones.

— ¿Eres cobarde o qué?

—Ni lo pienses.

—Entonces me debes un partido. —Echizen apuntó a la frente de ella y la golpeó con sus dedos. Sakuno gimió y frunció aún más el ceño. —Tengo algo que decirte, sobre tu partido de la semifinal.

¿Qué era tan importante como para decirle? Ella lo miró a los ojos esperando su respuesta, pero Ryoma todavía se mantenía en silencio. Algo no andaba bien con eso, y mucho menos con ella, ya se estaba retrasando demasiado como para tener que aguantar los silencios infinitos del príncipe.

—No te esfuerces demasiado.

Antes de que ella pudiera burlarse de su preocupación fingida, Ryoma la tomó por sorpresa, rodeando sus brazos en la cintura.

El cuerpo de Sakuno tembló ante su contacto. Lo que fueron casi diez segundos abrazados, parecían una eternidad.

—Te he echado de menos, Ryuzaki.


End file.
